


A Special Kind of Love

by LemonadeReaction



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hairy Pussy, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hairy bush, pussy eating, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Tristan de Martel has fantasised about his sister, Aurora, for a long time. One day, when out picking strawberries, the opportunity to fulfil his fantasies presents itself...
Relationships: Aurora de Martel/Tristan de Martel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A Special Kind of Love

Tristan De Martel looked at his sister, Aurora. Her ruby red hair tumbled down her back, appearing to be almost glittering as it caught the sunlight. He licked his lips, then shook his head and took a deep breath. She was his _sister_ , he reminded himself. It was not right for him to be so attracted to her, no matter how breathtaking she appeared. He had always been jealous of every man who had been blessed enough to touch her; listening through the walls as his sister panted and moaned, wishing it was he who was giving her such pleasure.

“Tristan? Anyone in there?” Aurora asked, looking up at him with her large, innocent eyes.

“Yes, Aurora darling. Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was asking if you wanted to taste one of these strawberries.” She held up a wicker basket full, smiling sweetly.

“Why not,” Tristan replied, reaching for one.

“Wait, I want to feed you one.”

“What do you me-,” Tristan began, before being silenced as Aurora’s delicate fingers placed one of the sweet berries between his lips. Biting into it, Tristan closed his eyes, letting the plentiful juice wash over his tongue and down his throat.

“Do you like it?” Aurora asked hopefully. “I’ve spent so long tending to these plants.”

“It’s perfect, sister. Just like you.”

“Yes! Thank you,” Aurora said, jumping into his arms.

Tristan held her close against his chest, praying she would not feel his growing erection as it rose in his cloth pants. In his panic, Tristan lost his balance, and froze as Aurora slid right over his cock.

“Oh whoops! Wait, what is this I feel? Did you make a gift for me?” Aurora asked, squealing with excitement.

“I, uh… not exactly.” Tristan could feel his face getting hot, now absolutely terrified that his relationship with his sister would be ruined forever. He jumped backwards as she reached her hands towards the noticeable bulge, avoiding the hands he always imagined when he masturbated.

“Wait; that’s not… your cock, is it?”

“Let’s just forget about this. Please don’t tell father,” Tristan pleaded, his eyes burning as tears flooded into them.

“Oh Tristan, I’d never want to get you in trouble. I have to admit, I’m actually incredibly flattered. And a little bit turned on.”

Tristan swore he had misheard her. _What?_ There was no way he had heard her correctly. Surely she was playing with him. Surely she felt disgusted, and would run home and tell father any moment.

“Sister, do you understand what you’re saying?” Tristan managed to force out, feeling as though he was treading on eggshells.

“Yes Tristan. Look.” She lifted her skirt, revealing her neat red bush. Tristan tried to avert his eyes, but could not help noticing the delicious trail of grool dripping out of her folds.

“Wow,” he said. “You do seem to be turned on.”

“Brother, I’m going to confess something to you now. I’ve always felt something for you. Something more than what normal siblings feel for each other: a different kind of love. Special, even.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Tristan asked, feeling his cock throb, desperate to be released from his constricting clothing.

“Because I want you to pleasure me.” Aurora slowly stuck two fingers inside herself, creating a loud wet sound which made Tristan shiver. She removed the fingers, now dripping wet, and put them into her brother’s mouth. Tristan closed his eyes, revelling in this first sweet taste of his sister’s juices. That was it. He had to have her, _now._

Tristan picked up Aurora, positioning her so that her legs were wrapped around his shoulders. He set her against a nearby tree, and got to work. Her floaty white skirt was draped over his head, the sunlight streaming through it illuminating that perfect hairy pussy. Through the hair, Tristan spotted his destination; his sister’s soaking wet slit. He placed his tongue in between the folds, parting them, and began to lick. Her pussy tasted absolutely divine, and her hips began to buck, forcing him further inside. His nose down to his chin was now soaked with Aurora’s sweet nectar, and he began to hear those heavenly noises he had been longing for, as she moaned and gripped his head harder with her legs.

“Oh yes, oh brother. This feels amazing,” Aurora said, moaning every few words, her breathing growing heavier.

“You taste incredible, darling,” Tristan growled, his tongue lapping her lips more urgently.

“Let me kiss you. I want to taste myself on your lips.”

Tristan let his sister down, steadying her as she regained her footing.

Aurora wasted no time, grabbing the back of Tristan’s head and pulling his face to hers. Tristan felt as though he was in a dream as his lips met his sister’s. He kissed her gently at first, their kiss becoming more intense as it went on. He grabbed hold of her hips, grinding his rock hard penis against her stomach. Normally he loved that she was small and in need of protection, but in this moment Tristan wished that Aurora was taller so that he could rub himself against her pubic bone. Desperate to hear those sweet noises once more, Tristan reached down and lifted his sister’s skirt, then plunged his middle finger inside her.

“Fuck, your cunt is tight,” he said, delighting in the way her vagina stretched around his finger.

“Do you like it?” Aurora asked.

“Like it? It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect. Your face, your hair, even your pussy. I’m the luckiest brother alive.” Tristan pushed another finger into his sister, causing her to yelp and lean against him. “Mmm, feeling even tighter now.”

Tristan began to finger his sister, moving his fingers faster and faster as Aurora stretched to accommodate them. Her juices were really flowing now, running up his hand to his wrist. He was sure that she would be nearing orgasm soon.

“Oh God, I think I’m going to cum soon,” Aurora said. She grabbed round his shoulders, digging her nails in slightly. “Tristan!”

Tristan smiled as Aurora’s pussy tightened and pulsed around his fingers, feeling elated that he had finally made his sister cum. He felt as though he was in a dream, as though there was no way that she had actually allowed him to touch her like this. Surreptitiously, he pinched himself under his ribs, feeling reassured at the sharp pain this produced.

“I want to feel your cock,” Aurora said, looking up at him with doe eyes.

“Gladly.”

Spinning her round, Tristan positioned Aurora so that she was bent over, with her arms against a tree to steady herself. She eagerly lifted her skirt, wiggling her hips in a way that made Tristan’s cock throb with desire. He grabbed hold of it, sliding it gently between his sister’s pussy lips to lubricate it, as she whimpered quiety.

“Please brother, put it in.”

That was all he needed to hear. Grabbing hold of her lips, Tristan thrust deep inside of her, his eyes rolling back in his head at the intense feeling of pleasure. He was really doing this; he was fucking his sister. Her wet pussy felt like a warm pudding, gripping onto his cock as he slid in and out. Aurora’s moans were getting louder, which caused him to thrust even faster. At this moment, he did not care if people heard; hell, he did not care if his own father were to come out and see him pounding his little girl.

“You’re so tight,” Tristan whispered.

“Fuck me harder, brother,” Aurora moaned, turning to wink at him.

Tristan nearly exploded there and then. Grabbing a handful of that stunning red hair, he began to fuck her very fast, revelling in her moans and squeals as she was utterly ruined by her brother. Several minutes later, Tristan felt as though he were on the verge of orgasm.

“I’m going to cum soon,” he told Aurora. “Where would you like me to do it?”

“Do it inside me, please!”

Tristan was confused, and stopped thrusting to ensure that he had heard her properly. “But sister, what if you end up pregnant? Father will kill me.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, brother,” she replied, giving him a devilish smile. “I want to feel you dripping out of me for the rest of the day, especially when we are sitting eating dinner with our parents.”

“If you’re sure…”.

Picking up the pace again, Tristan fucked Aurora hard. Harder than he’d been fucking her already, and harder than he’d ever fucked another woman. With his final two thrusts, cum spurted from his cock, filling his sister’s entire vagina. He lay on her for a moment, catching his breath.

Aurora rolled her skirt back down, shaking it out. She turned to face Tristan, grinning widely in that adorable way she always did.

“Thank you, Tristan. Now, let’s go home, I’m starving!”


End file.
